Marriage's Fruits
by Killah883
Summary: ONESHOT: Louise and Saito have gotten married! Time for consummation! LEMON


**OK, I guess it's time to explain myself a little here. I don't really get a chance to write, this was actually prewritten by about a month. I had a new friend, who will be named in the post-story author's note afterward, look over this. My explanation: I have much going on in my life, a death very recently, school is finally getting into the droll routine that school is, and I have band for 3/5 days of the school week, limiting my time to write to near-none.**

**Anyhow, ON TO THE STORY!**

She stood there looking at me, exposed both in body and soul. I looked at her, unable to hold back an ear-to-ear smile as I drank in the sight of her. I couldn't repress all the memories of all the time I had known her, had wanted her… Tonight… was the culmination of all my wants, all my desires.

"Louise, you have no idea how long I've been holding this back." I said, finally able to do what I'd wanted to for the past who-knows-how-long. With that said, I pushed her down onto the bed and claimed her lips. Once her shock had subsided, she kissed back.

It was then that I realized… she was my wife; I didn't have to hold back any more. Upon this realization, I nipped at her bottom lip, causing her to gasp. With that opening, I began to snake my tongue into her mouth; when she didn't fight it, I explored every inch of her mouth. Once we pulled away for some much needed air, I realized how much of my self-control had just flown out of the window; I didn't know how much longer I could hold back.

"Saito..." Louise was whispering my name under her breath, as if beckoning me to take her. There went the last shred of my self-control; I attacked her neck, sometimes kissing, sometimes nipping at the sensitive skin as she tilted her head back to give me better access.

I moved up to her ear and nipped her earlobe playfully. As I did this, she moaned, making me notice she was enjoying being under my complete control. As I moved down, I undid the top buttons on her shirt so I could kiss and nip at her collarbone. As I did this, she wrapped her fingers through my hair and gently tugged, trying to get me to come back up to her face.

When I finally relented and did as she wanted, she attacked my lips, and I gave her tongue access into my mouth as I slid mine into hers. We eagerly explored each other's' mouths like this for a while, until she finally pulled away for breath. During the kiss, she had somehow removed my shirt, and was now running her hands along my bare chest.

I began to work my mouth over her collarbone again, this time undoing her shirt and cloak. I put my hands on her stomach, and began to work my way up, waiting for her to tell me when and where to stop. When I felt her nipples harden under my touch, I ripped off her shirt, exposing her bare chest to the cool air in the room.

I refocused my attention on her breasts, fondling one with my right hand, while biting and sucking the left one. I pinched one nipple between my forefinger and thumb as I bit down gently on the other, smiling with a slightly twisted satisfaction when I elicited a scream from my new wife.

Then she pulled me up to her by my neck, and kissed me while running her hands down my torso. She stopped at my waistline, and her fingers deftly moved to undo my pants, throwing them off of me by the time she had to stop kissing.

I was down to my boxers. "Hey, that's not fair," I whispered in her ear, and heard her gasp in shock and excitement as I moved my hands down to the waistband of her skirt. Once I had the catch undone, we were both only left with one article of clothing.

I let my hands rove over her, running one hand down the curve of her spine and the other running down her left side. All the while, I was kissing my way down her front. When I reached her waist, I began to remove the last thing that stopped me from seeing my new wife in her entirety.

She whimpered a bit in nervousness as I did this, so I pulled back up to her head, kissing her as I removed her panties. I positioned my right hand over her slit, feeling the warmth radiating from it. She must have felt a similarly pleasant heat from my hand, because she moaned into the kiss, making it much more pleasurable.

I began to tease her with the pads of my fingertips, massaging her thighs, touching everything except the spot she wanted me to the most.

"Saito... oh, Saito, please don't tease me..." she whimpered, making it impossible to disobey. I pulled my hand up to the slit, and reached up to the topmost part of it, where her clitoris was swollen and glistening. I began to playfully tease the pink nub, gently rolling it between and rubbing it with my fingertips.

With each pressure I exerted on it, she moaned my name in growing excitement. As she got close to her climax I stopped, pulling up to her head to kiss her and swallow her protest. She reached down and eagerly removed my boxers, grasping my throbbing member in her petite hands.

She gasped as she realized how big it was, probably, I surmised, because she had never seen one before now. I moved my lips down to her jawbone and began to kiss up and down it; I was waiting for her to do something. She began to rub my member; the effect was immediate and breathtaking. I couldn't believe how surprisingly good it was; she was a natural.

She then remembered what I had done earlier and stopped before I released my seed onto her. "Hey, that's not fair," I said with a smile full of chagrin, and she just smiled in return and stuck her tongue out.

I positioned my member down beside her slit, and rubbed her opening with my tip. She moaned my name and mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Saito... hurry… oh, hurry!" she said, not wanting to admit what she really wanted.

"Hurry with what Louise? I'll go do the laundry if you want," I said coyly, enjoying teasing her. I began to get up out of the bed, when she pulled me down with a surprising sudden strength.

"Saito, hurry and put it inside!" she nearly yelled, so I was certain the people in the rooms next to ours heard it. I worried a little about what kinds of looks we would get tomorrow, then I remembered, for the umpteenth time tonight, that we were married; this was normal.

"Okay," I said, and began to slowly enter her. She winced in pain as the proof of her virginity being broken. I was her first… she was mine. I left it like that for a while, waiting for her to get used to the size and shape, along with waiting for her pain to subside. I didn't want to cause her any more pain than I already had.

"Saito, it doesn't hurt anymore." When she said this, I nearly pounced on the poor girl. I put the rest of it inside, then waited for the rest of the pain she would have to go away. As I noticed the look of pain on her face change to one of pleasure, I began to thrust.

She was on her back, and I forced her legs back above her head and out at a wide angle. As I did this, she screamed my name, and moaned a complaint that I was in too deep. I couldn't even hear her.

As we both approached our orgasm, I warned her, "Louise… I'm going to cum!" It felt so good, the words ran together as they left; my voice was rushed and breathless… She didn't say anything; she just looked at me and nodded her understanding, and her unspoken consent.

When we came, we did so together, in such a manner that was like lightning shooting through both of us.

The two of us lay there for a minute, catching our breaths, when I rolled over and took her in my arms. Her back was to my chest, and I said, "I love you, Louise."

She responded in kind, with "I love you, Saito." We drifted off to sleep in this position, finally one.

**So the guy that looked over this for me is aumguitarist07, GO CHECK HIM OUT! He's a wonderful writer with much more experience under his belt than I have, and his Rosario + Vampire fic is **_**to die for**_**. He's a nice person, and if you do go see his story, make sure you tell him who sent ya ;)! For you out there addicted to lemons, I promise you, there is no lack of them there either.**

**Thanks for reading, but WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?! **_**GO GO GO!**_

**-Kyle**


End file.
